starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bláster de mano DC-17/Leyendas
|alcance = |incripcion = |marcas = |hideu = |uso = |herencia = |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion = *República Galáctica **Gran Ejército de la República *Resistencia kaminoanaStar Wars: Battlefront II *Imperio Galáctico *Varios grupos independientes }} La pistola de mano DC-17, también conocida como la pistola bláster DC-17, era una pistola bláster pesada utilizada por los soldados clon del Gran Ejército de la República Galáctica durante las Guerras Clon. Siendo un arma de fuego avanzada, fue utilizada por los soldados de élite en el ejército, sobre todo por los Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento, los soldados clon comandantes y los soldados jets. Compartía muchas similitudes con el bláster de brazo lateral DC-15s utilizado por los comandos clon, siendo una variante más poderosa de la carabina bláster DC-15S estándar. Teniendo una tasa de fuego sostenido mucho más alta que sus predecesoras, la pistola comando era conocida por su eficacia y letalidad. Como resultado, fue utilizada por los clones que preferían llevar dos armas a la vez, como ARC-77 "Fordo" y CT-7567 "Rex". Descripción left|thumb|200px|Un DC-17 cortado que muestra el funcionamiento interno del bláster. Al igual que todos los blásters de la línea DC fabricados por Industrias BlasTech, el bláster de mano DC-17 disparaba proyectiles de plasma azul que fueron hiperionizados para ser especialmente devastadores contra los droides, conservando su letalidad contra los seres orgánicos. Como una pistola bláster, podría ser utilizada como un arma de brazo lateral, y por estas dos razones, era similar en función a su primo más común, la carabina bláster DC-15S, siendo favorecida como arma secundaria estándar entre los soldados clon. Sin embargo, a diferencia del DC-15S, el DC-17 no solo era más compacto, sino que también era más potente. Junto a su poder de fuego superior, se jactó de tener un menor retroceso y una mayor tasa de fuego y, en consecuencia, era mucho más eficiente que sus predecesores. Debido a su condición de arma de élite, también se le conocía como pistola comando, y se le consideraba como un arma extremadamente mortal. El bláster tenía un modo de aturdimiento, como lo demostró CC-3636 "Wolffe" contra la Jedi Ahsoka Tano cuando fue incriminada por el bombardeo del Templo Jedi. Además de esto, podría personalizarse para acomodar un lanzador de cable, que CC-3714 "Fil" usó para salvar su vida cuando cayó por una trampa durante una incursión en el castillo de Grievous. La pistola bláster DC-17 no debe confundirse con el Sistema de Arma Intercambiable DC-17m, aunque compartió su designación con el arma más grande por una razón: compartían muchos de sus componentes interiores, un hecho que ayudó a explicar la potencia de frenado del DC-17 y la velocidad de disparo inusualmente alta del bláster de mano. Este hecho fue ampliamente apreciado por los usuarios del arma, quienes tendían a conocerla de adentro hacia afuera como parte de su entrenamiento. Como resultado, los soldados ARC, en particular, tendían a menospreciar a las personas desinformadas que desconcertaban la similitud de la denominación de dos armas aparentemente diferentes. Los oficiales ARC de alto rango a veces personalizaban sus DC-17 escribiendo en ellas o agregándole otras características, como un sistema giratorio o incluso una mira de alcance. Historia thumb|left|250px|Fordo y sus hombres atacan a Grievous en [[Hypori/Leyendas|Hypori.]] Durante las Guerras Clon, los blásters DC-17 eran el arma estándar de los soldados clon jet, pero también fueron utilizadas por los soldados clon de alto rango. Una tendencia popular adoptada por los comandantes clon era el uso simultáneo de dos blásters DC-17 en un estilo que recordaba a su progenitor, Jango Fett.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Tales ejemplos incluyen a CC-3714 "Fil", CC-5052 "Bly"—cuyos DC-17 fueron modificados con perlas de dragón krayt, CC-6454 "Ponds", CT-5555 "Cincos", y CC-1010 "Fox" . Este estilo fue icónico para los soldados clon capitanes ARC-77 “Fordo” y CT-7567 “Rex”, el primero dirigiendo sus fuerzas en la Batalla de Muunilinst y la Batalla de Hypori de esta manera. A diferencia de sus hermanos que utilizaban un rifle bláster DC-15A o DC-15S en algunas batallas,[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Rex utilizó sus DC-17 casi exclusivamente durante toda la guerra. El bláster DC-17 del capitán Ordo Skirata, un Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento clase Null, contaba con una sierra. En un incidente, la utilizó con gran éxito cuando él, junto con el Escuadrón Omega, el Escuadrón Delta, el sargento Kal Skirata, el ex sargento Walon Vau, los Generales Jedi Bardan Jusik y Etain Tur-Mukan, y más tarde el teniente ARC clase Null Mereel Skirata, allanaron una pista de aterrizaje para exponer una operación terrorista en Coruscant.Republic Commando: Triple Zero Cuando Kamino se rebeló contra el Imperio Galáctico en el 12 ABY,The Essential Atlas los soldados clon jet eran prominentes entre las filas de los anti-soldados desplegados por los kaminoanos, y al igual que sus contrapartes en el antiguo Gran Ejército de la República, todos estaban equipados con pistolas comando DC-17. Entre bastidores thumb|right|250px|Diseño original de la pistola bláster DC-17. El diseño para el bláster DC-17 visto en la serie de televisión y [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película)|película The Clone Wars]] difiere notablemente de su diseño en algunos medios que lo anteceden, aunque no hay confirmación de si se trata o no de retcon. Aunque popularizado por The Clone Wars, este nuevo diseño en realidad aparece por primera vez en Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Part 2, donde se puede ver en las manos de un miembro de la 203ª División.Star Wars: Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Part 2 Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' videojuego * * *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2'' *''The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' * * * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Part 2'' *''Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 1}} Fuentes *Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Productos de Industrias BlasTech Categoría:Pistolas bláster pesadas